The Wonder of Words
by peppymint
Summary: Poetry inspired by a variety of sources
1. Winter

Disclaimer: Actually I do own this

 _Peppymint's fanfiction Blitz of 2017. Day Six of Seven._

 _Original Poetry technically. Meh, what can you do?_

 **Winter**

Winter is coming, the frost bites your nose

Cheeks bright with excitement, the shade of a rose

Snow falls softly, dusting the trees

The clear blue lake is starting to freeze

The sound of laughter rings through the air

A time for friends to gather and share

Food on the table, gifts from the heart

Everyone working to do their part

Stories and songs, a fire so bright

These things will keep us warm in the night

 _/_

I do have some other poems lying around I will try to dig out and post here

Not what I originally intended for this evening. But I am so tired.

Just think half full right, tonight's original idea can get posted next week as I have plans for tomorrow


	2. Forest

Ripples on the water, light through the leaves

Flowers bloom among the buzzing of bees

Wind rustles bushes, garner snakes race

Spiders weave webs as stunning as lace

The call of a fox, the gurgle of streams

A butterfly beats its delicate wings

Trees reach upward, quail pass by

Birds singing softly 'neath a blue sky

Deer and elk graze, dew paints the ground

For those who look life abounds


	3. Storm

A change in the air, a hint of unease

A cold wind blows, tearing at leaves

The sun is gone, clouds hiding its face

My lungs seize, my heart starts to race

Paths become rivers, rivers they rise

Water descends, it falls from the skies

Blue becomes gray, gray becomes white

The ocean churns, darkness coming from light

Sea waves crash, tree trunks groan

Branches rattle, the wind starts to moan

But do not despair, all is not lost

As with all things, there is both benefit and cost


	4. Stars

Lying on the sand, I stare at the sky

A tapestry of lights reflecting in my eyes

Jewels to entrance, diamonds pure and bright

Framed against the black velvet of the night

Orion hunts, his dogs at his heels

Draco's coils forming many small wheels

The queen sits down, brushing her hair

Her daughter gazing at Perseus fair

Scorpio stares, his tail is a whip

In a place of pride sits the Argonaut's ship

It needs a guide, to steer it true

The North Star shines, for it and for you


	5. Ocean

Inescapable force, as ancient as time

A mystery to those who can read every sign

Water moves, it never stays still

A captain stands proud his hands on the wheel

Dolphins leap, the whales start to play

But dangers await beyond the calm bay

Storms rage, causing widows to weep

Who knows what's lurking in the dark deep

Terrors unending, beauty divine

Never failing to inspire a rhyme


	6. Sunset

**Sunset**

 _Above the trees and mountains high_

 _Behold the canvas of the sky_

 _The last rays of a golden sun_

 _Strikes where earth and sky are one_

 _Wispy clouds adding depth to the scene_

 _Who knows what beauty this eve will bring_

 _The red of warning before a storm_

 _Orange fire to stun and warm_

 _The shy shade of a pastel rose_

 _Or a pink so bold it glows_

 _Then comes the hour of twilight calm_

 _The birds ceasing their cheerful songs_

 _Purple spreads across the sky_

 _A palate of blues filling the eyes_

 _Lights fades the colors are gone_

 _Until the rising of the next dawn_


	7. Nightsong

_**Fanfiction Blitz day three of seven is only posted on my AO3 account. If you are interested I am also peppymint over there. This more my backup account now and not everything gets cross-posted. Thankx and I hope you like the poem.**_

 **Nightsong**

The full moon rises pure and bright

Signally the symphony of the night

Rushes whistle, the sound carried in the wind

Grasses rustle as they twist and bend

The frogs begin their croaking song

Crickets accompanying all the night long

A lone fox yips deep in the bush

An owl flies by with barely a shush

Cats stalk low on silent feet

Their prey scattering to hide in the wheat

Shore crabs begin their dance of love

While many small bats dive far above

Do not doubt the dark is alive

To believe otherwise would be a lie


End file.
